


Your always my brother

by RaylouiseB



Series: Baby Cas [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Cas - Freeform, Daddy Dean, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Papa Sam, baby gabe, little cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: Cas gets a surprise when his Daddies get home





	1. Chapter 1

“Cassie?” 

Sighing Castiel turned his head from looking at the front door to see Charlie standing behind him. 

“Cas its lunchtime little man, come see what I made.” Charlie said smiling at the pouting baby. 

Frowning Castiel didn’t give her an answer and turned back to the door. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to his “babysitter”. He had to wait for his Daddies to come back. 

“Come on Cas, your Papa will kill me if I don’t feed his baby, come on, I even made your favourites, PP&J sandwiches, I even shaped the to look like stars.” 

Shaking his head Cas sighed again he just wanted to be left alone. “I wait for Daddy and Papa.” 

“I know, but they are going to be a while,” Charlie explained as she sat down next to the sad Little,  
“They had something very important come up.”  
“Their on a hunt.” Cas said sounding a lot like his older self. 

“I don’t know Cas, they didn’t really explain anything to me.” Charlie said rubbing her hand along his back. 

Sighing to himself Cas wrapped his arms around his legs. He knew something was up with his Daddies. It had all started when Sam got a phone call while they were eaten breakfast.  
He watched his Papa listening to the voice on the other end, seeing him become very pale, Cas new something bad must be happening.  
Sam took Dean out of the room after the call, Cas couldn’t hear what they were saying, but when they came back both his Daddies where acting nervous and quiet around him. Without any explanation Sam and Dean packed up things into the car and called Charlie to come stay with him. 

“They promised no more,” whispering to himself Castiel wiped away a runaway tear.  
When he became human it was so deficit for him to adjust. He couldn’t do anything for himself like any other human could. Dean had seen it and it broke his heart to see his best friend so fragile. So after a long talk with Sam, both men offered to look after him as if he was their own child. Admittedly Cas had found it very strange at first, but after a while he learned he loved having his own little family.  
In heaven, he had many brothers and sisters, but none of them treated him like family, he was just seen as defected and disobedient because he had his own mind. The only one of his who truly cared for him was Gabriel, but he was dead leaving him all alone, he only had the Winchesters. 

“I’m sure they have a good reason if it is a hunt Castiel,” kneeling down behind him, Charlie wrapped her arms around the poor little. “You know they wouldn’t go if it wasn’t important.” she added kissing his hair, 

Closing his eyes Cas leaned back into her hug, he knew she was right, but he still couldn’t help being scared for his Daddies. 

“They’ll be okay, they always are,” giving Cas one last kiss into his hair, Charlie stood up holding out her hand to him, “Right mister, no more pouting at the door, come eat you lunch.” 

“Okay,” Castiel said quietly getting up from the floor. Giving the door one last glance he took hold of her hand.  
As so as he feels his fingers against hers, the front boy bursts open revealing Dean looking very tried. 

“Daddy!!” 

Letting go of Charlie’s hand, Cas ran into his Daddy’s arms. 

“Hey baby, I’ve missed you,” crushing Castiel into his chest Dean smiled into his boy’s hair. 

Letting out a loud cry Cas snuggled into his Daddy, hugging the man more into him, he misses Dean let out a small sore whimper.  
“Hey what’s with the tears, did my best bud miss me.”

“He’s missed you badly.” said Charlie.

“I..I thought you and Papa not come back,” Cas cried rubbing his nose into Deans shirt. Thinking of his Papa, Cas turned his head too around to find him. “Papa?” 

“Oh Cas, of course we would come back, we can’t stay away from our baby,” Dean said smiling down at his boy, looking back at the door himself Dean sighed. “Cassie, Papa is just outside,” Stopping Dean lifted Cas up onto his hip, “Cas, can you listen really carefully to Daddy.” 

Seeing his Daddy looking very serious, Cas nodded. What ever Dean needed to tell him must be bad. Papa still hadn’t coming into the house yet, what if Papa was hurt or worse.  
“Papa?” 

“Papa’s okay baby, he’s not hurt or anything.” rubbing his hand along Cas’s back Dean feels him relax a bit in his hold, he could tell his baby was worried. “Cas, Daddy has something very important to tell you. Now please don’t be upset, but we did go on a hunt this morning.” 

Tensing up again Cas frowned looking away from the man. He knew it, they had promised. 

“Please Castiel, don’t be mad, it was very important that we went.” seeing Castiel still wouldn’t look at him Dean sighed before continuing, “Cas, please, I know we broke our promise, but we had to.” 

“No you didn’t.” Cas whispered looking down at the floor, he was so mad he just couldn’t look at Dean right now. 

“Yes we did baby, it wasn’t so much a hunt really, it was more of a rescue mission.” 

“What?” before Cas could look back up at his Daddy, he hears someone step into the house.

Standing in the doorway, Sam stood looking exhausted with a small man cradled in his arms. 

Staring in shock Cas wiggled out of his Daddy’s arm, slowly walked up to his Papa, Cas look closer at the man in his Papa’s arms. The man was small and thin, he was covered in mud and blood from head to toe and his hair long and matted with dried in blood on the tips of most of his locks. 

“Papa?” he whispered looking into Sam’s hazel blue eyes. Who is this man? 

“It's okay Honey, come see.” 

Moving closer Cas looked closely at the face pressed against his Papa’s chest. Soon as he sees his face, Castiel brings his hands up to his mouth letting out a loud gasp.  
“Gabriel?”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel could not believe was he was seeing, he truly couldn't. It just was not possible, Gabriel was gone, he was dead. 

Sam and Dean said he had been killed by Lucifer. He had even seen the DVD that Gabriel had left the brothers explaining that he was dead and how to open Lucifer’s cage. So how was he here alive!

 

“Cassie?” 

Hearing his name, Cas blinked up at Sam who was still holding Gabriel in his arms. “Honey, you okay?” 

Was he okay? He wasn’t so sure, he felt numb and cold. He had a million questions running through his mind. He just couldn’t understand, his beloved brother was meant to be dead, how was he here alive and asleep in his Papa’s arms. 

“How?” 

“We don’t know Baby.”

“Who is he?” Charlie asked, moving closer to Sam to see for herself. 

“This is Gabriel, he’s Cas’s older brother,” Sam said still with his eyes on his son.

“Gabriel, as in the archangel, wow, that’s unreal.” Charlie said looking a bit shocked. 

 

“I know we couldn’t believe it ether, Cassie come sit with Daddy and we’ll explain what we can.” 

Noticing Cas not responding, Dean lifted his boy into his arms, Cas had clearly gone into shock at seeing his older brother alive. If, Dean was been truthful he was still in shock himself. He hadn’t believed it was possible till he saw for himself. 

“Cas, I know it’s hard to understand, but when we thought Gabriel was killed by Lucifer, we were never truly sure that he was dead, we never saw Lucifer kill him, so we gave other hunters a picture of Gabriel, so they could keep an eye out for him in hope that he was still alive.   
And today Papa got a call from a group of hunters, they had been hunting some demons and chased them back to their hideout, the demons had been keeping people prisoner in cells. When, they were setting the people free they came cross Gabriel in a cage. He had been torched for a very long time.” 

Castiel kept his eyes on his brother listening to Papa’s every word, how could he not have known, his brother, his Gabriel had been alive all this time being torched, beaten, and he didn’t do anything to try and find him, this was all his fault, he should have tried.

“Baby, don’t do that, don’t blame yourself.” 

Feeling Dean wipe tears from his checks Cas whimpered not realising he had started to cry. 

“I left him Dada.” crying harder now Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, how could he not blame himself. Feeling Dean rub his back softly, Cas hears a small whimper from nearby. Lifting his head from his Daddy’s shoulder Cas see Gabriel shaking trying to bury his face into Sam’s chest. 

Shushing the smaller man in his arms Sam gently rocked Gabriel just like he would with Cas.

Climbing off his Daddy’s lap Cas crawled over to sit down in front of his Papa. Knelling up, he leans on Sam’s knees to support himself as he looks down at his big brother. 

Studding Gabriel’s face, Cas swallowed the lump in his throat to stop himself from crying again, his brothers face looked swollen with blood and mud smeared across his skin, a number of small holes circling his dry and cracked lips.   
Rubbing his thumb along the sore red lower lip, Cas glanced up at his Papa when he feels Sam cup his check with his large hand.   
“They had stitched his mouth shut, Daddy took them out before we came home.” 

Nodding Cas leaned his check into Sam’s warm hand for comfort before looking back down to see Gabriel looking up at him.  
“Gabe?” 

Gabriel responded by blink slowly up at him, his normally golden shining eyes, looked dull and darned, like there was nothing of his mischievous brother left in them. 

“Gabriel, its me, its Castiel, your brother.” whispering gently Cas could feel his heart stop when Gabriel did nothing only stared like he was looking right though him. “Please Gabey, I’m here.” 

Sam watched his little boy with tears in his eyes, it hurt so much to see Cas look so sad.

“Honey, Gabriel is so tried right now, and he needs time to heal, I’m sure he’ll be okay when he feels better.” Sam said trying to reassure his son. 

“Papa, he stays here?” 

“Of course baby,” Dean said coming up behind him, “Gabriel is family, we’re going to look after him, just like we look after you.” 

“Gabey a baby Dada?” Castiel asked, looking up at Dean. 

“For now, while he’s not well, we’re going to treat him like a baby, we think it might help him heal better just like it does for you, is that okay with you.” 

“Yeah, Daddy, I look after him, be his big brother,” Cas said smiling at his Daddies. He can look after his brother like Gabriel did for him so long ago. 

“That’s my boy, and you’ll be okay sharing your Daddies.” Dean asked sounding unsure. 

Knotting his eyebrows, Cas just glares up at Dean, why wouldn’t he be okay with it. “Silly Dada, of course, I can share, Gabey needs Daddies too.” 

“Okay buddy, I just thought I would ask,” Dean laughed seeing Cas looking at him like he’s stupid. 

Shaking his head Cas turned his attention back to his brother to find he had closed his eyes again, he looked so tried and was in need of a good bath.   
“Papa, Gabey needs a bath.” 

Chucking Sam stood holding Gabriel tightly against his chest.“I know Honey, do you want to help me clean him up.”   
Nodding Cas stood up quickly.   
Leaving Dean and Charlie behind, Sam and Cas went into Cas’s nursery. Walking into Cas’s bathroom Sam sat on the tub’s edge with Gabriel on his lap, starting up the bath he added a small bit of lavender oil to the water. Seeing Cas standing shyly in the doorway Sam smiled at his baby. “Honey can you do Papa a very important job.”  
Nodding Cas stepped closer.   
“Can you go into your room and find your baby brother a comfy onesie he can borrow and put it on the chair for me and pick out ones for yourself as well.” 

Without saying a word, Cas nodded again and headed into his room with a smile. 

Once, he hears Castiel moving around his room. Sam turned his attention back to his newest baby. Being careful removing Gabriel’s filthy cloths, Sam looked Gabriel’s body over for any more injures. Apart from being stupidly skinny and a few small half healed cut and bruises, Gabriel didn’t look to bad, not in need of stitches which Sam was grateful for. He was okay stitching himself and Dean up, but when it came to Cas he couldn’t do it. He didn’t like the idea that he was hurting his baby even if it was to make him feel better, guess he felt the same with Gabriel now. 

“Okay Tiny, lets get you all cleaned up.” 

As he lowered Gabriel into the warm water, Sam sees Cas come back with a pacifier in his mouth and one in his hand. 

“What you got there Honey Bee.” 

“Paci for Gabey,” Cas said smiling behind his pacifier. 

“Aww, Baby that’s so nice of you, can you keep hold of it for Gabe while he’s in the bath, you can give it to him after he’s all clean.” 

Nodding happily Cas sat down next to his Papa. 

Cas watched quietly as his Papa gently cleaned away the dirt and blood from his brothers pale body. Keeping his eyes on Gabriel’s tried face, Cas tried to control his feelings, he had never seen Gabriel like this before. Gabriel was always lively and bright, to Castiel he was what freedom was meant to be. 

“Papa?” 

“Yeah baby.” 

“Will Gabriel be okay?” Cas leaned himself into Sam’s side, he needed to be close to his Papa. 

Feeling his baby against him Sam placed a kiss in Castiel’s soft hair, “He will be Honey, we’re going to do all we can to make him better.” 

“Promise?” whispered Cas looking at Sam with his big blues. 

Smiling Sam nuzzled his nose with his sons, “I promise baby, now shall we go get you and your brother dressed, it’s nearly both your bedtime.” 

Picking Gabriel up out of the tub, Sam wrapped him up in a fluffy towel. Walking into the nursery he lay his new baby down on the changing table. “Cassie, can you get me a diaper please.” Sam asked as he patted Gabriel’s dry. 

Happy to help his Papa, Cas grabbed one of his favourite diapers covered with flowers and bees. 

“Thank you, Honey.” 

Beaming at the praise Cas stood by his brothers head as his Papa worked putting the diaper on. Combing his hand through Gabriel’s damp hair, Cas held the pacifier up to his brothers lips. Rubbing the bulb against the cracked bottom lip he watched as Gabriel mindlessly opened his mouth to take it. Seeing Gabriel weakly open his eyes, Castiel smiled when Gabriel looks at him.

“You looking after him baby.” 

“Yeah Papa, it my job.” Cas said still with his eyes on his brother. 

“Your an awesome big brother Honey, can you get the onesie you picked for your brother.” 

Cas skipped over to the rocking chair to grab the green full body onesie he had picked. It was one of his favourites that Charlie had got him, it was soft and warm, so he knew it would make Gabriel feel comfy. 

Once, Sam had Gabriel and Castiel dressed. Sam took his boys back into the living room to find Dean alone sitting on the sofa hold two bottles in his hands. 

“Hey Bud, come give Daddy a cuddle.” Dean said holding his arms out to his boy. “I’ve missed your cuddles today.” 

Beaming Cas waddled over to Dean and climbed up onto his Daddy’s lap, “I miss you Daddy..and Papa.”

Handing Sam one of the bottles, Dean moved Cas to lay across his lap. Cradling his baby’s head in his arms, Dean held the bottle to Cas’s mouth. 

Sucking down the warm vanilla milk Cas hummed happily, glancing over at Gabriel, Cas’s watched as his brother slowly sucked on his own bottle. Letting out a happy sigh that his brother was drinking his bottle Cas turned back to gaze up at his tired looking Daddy. Dean did look like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment, maybe he could do with some extra cuddles to. 

“What’s the matter bud?” Dean asked when Cas pushes the bottle from his mouth with his tongue.

“Sleep with Dada?” Cas asked giving Dean his best puppy eyes. 

“Aww, baby of course you can sleep with Daddy,” Dean smiled rubbing at Cas’s back. “I was going to ask if you wanted to come in with me or Papa anyway so Gabriel can borrow your crib tonight. If, that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah Dada, Gabey can have crib, I’ll stay with Dada always.” Giggled Cas happy to be with his Daddy. 

“Only till we get Gabe his own crib baby.” Dean laughed ticking Cas’s belly. 

Nodding happily Cas opened his mouth again signalling he wanted his bottle back. 

Chucking at his baby, Dean kissed Cas gently on the forehead. “You are just a cutie Cassie.” Turning his attention over to Sam, Dean smiled when he sees his brother holding Gabriel’s head against his shoulder while rubbing his back. “How is Gabe doing?” 

“He’s okay, just got a bit of wind.” Sam said as Gabriel let out a small burp into his shoulder. “There we go Tiny, we got all that mean old air out of your tummy.” 

“Tiny really?” Dean scoffed. 

“Well he is Tiny, plus I’m not as good at coming with nicknames as Gabey is.” 

“Of course not Sampala,” grinned Dean when Sam goes red giving him a bitch face. 

“Don’t go there Deano.” 

Both Dean and Sam smirked to each other as they hold their boys in their arms. Seeing that both Cas and Gabe had finally fallen asleep. 

“I think its bed time.” Sam whispered stroking Gabriel’s damp hair from his forehead. 

“I think so too, Cas did so well, I’m surprised really.” 

“Why would it surprise you?” 

“I just always thought Cas didn’t get on with Gabriel that’s all,” 

“Cas is Gabriel’s little brother Dean, sometimes that is all it takes, some brothers would do anything for each other, even when they’ve done things to annoy one and other.” Sam said giving his brother a knowing look. 

“Yeah I guess your right,” rolling his eyes Dean smirked, “Smart arse.” 

Giving Dean one last glare, Sam stood up with Gabriel cradled close to his chest. Patting the sleeping man’s bum he finds his diaper still dry. “I’m going to put this one to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” moving over to Dean, Sam gently kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Night night Honey, love you.” he whispered smiling when Cas snuggled into Dean’s shirt. 

Walking into the nursery Sam gently lay his smallest down onto the soft covers in the crib.   
Wigging into the covers more Gabriel pecked open his eye seeing Sam smiling down at him.   
“Hey baby, you go back to sleep,” leaning down he kissed Gabriel lightly above his brow.   
Holding a paci to Gabriel’s lips, Sam rubbed his large hand over Gabriel belly as his baby slowly fell back to sleep as he sucked on the pacifier. “Papa, Daddy and Cassie will keep you safe.”


End file.
